superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Pat (1994 film) Credits
Opening Logos 4CE2502C-E570-4BFF-90F6-8B3EEC5376C6.jpeg AC950751-9DCD-4E83-A72B-BB1441FD6CB9.png 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg * Touchstone Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Opening Credits * Touchstone Pictures presents * a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios production * Julia Sweeney, Dave Foley and Charles Rocket in * "It's Pat" * Original Score by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Main Title Animation by: Chuck Jones * Co-Producer: Amy Pell * Based on Character Created by: Julia Sweeney * Animation Screenplay by: Julia Sweeney, Jim Emerson, Stephen Hibbert * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez and Don Hahn * Directed by: Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg Ending Credits * Associate Producer: Sarah McArthur * Production Designer: R.S. Vander Wende * Art Director: Bill Perkins * Editor: Norman Hollyn * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Ed Ghertner * Backgrounds: Lisa Keene * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Character Design & Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Francis Glebas, Peter A. Gullerud, Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore, Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Visual Development: Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood * Character Designs: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jean Gillmore, Daan Jippes, Eric Goldberg, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane * Additional Character Design: Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney Story * Storyboards: Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson * Additional Story: Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees * Additional Story Material: Andrew Chapman, Randy Cartwright, Will Finn, Broose Johnson, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Dave Pruiksma, Nik Ranieri, Vincent DeFrances, Tom Mazzocco, Don Dougherty, Jorgen Klubien Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Layout/Workbook: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * Additional Layouts: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl, Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Anthony DeRosa, Lino DiSalvo, Russ Edmonds, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Eric Goldberg, Lennie K. Graves, Randy Haycock, Mark Henn, Byron P. Howard, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Phil Nibbelink, John Pomeroy, Nik Ranieri, Frank Summers, Oskar Urretabizkaia, Athanassios Vakalis, Raman Hui, Tim Cheung, James Baxter * Animators: Tim Allen, Michael Cedeno, Farouk Cherfi, Andrew Chesworth, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, David Berthier-Duverneuil, Silvia Hoefnagels, James Young Jackson, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Tina Price, Ken Duncan, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Bill Recinos, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Chris Bailey, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Additional Animation James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino Rough Inbetweeners Jean-Luc Ballester, Casey Coffey, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Benjamin Gonzalez, Gontran Hoarau, Grant Hiestand, Nicolas Keramidas, Ely Lester, Michael Lester, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Michael Wu * Additional Rough Inbetweeners: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski * Animating Assistants: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Developmental Animation: John Freeman, John Walker, Irven Spence, Richard Bowman, Matt Williames, Kevin Wurzer, Marlene May, Glenn Schmitz, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, J. Michael Spooner, John Kafka, Al Gaivoto, Tom Roth, Scott Sackett * Animation Consultants: Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy, Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney, Mike Roth, Rob Boutilier * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton, Raffaello Vecchione Stop-Motion * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Visual Effects Producer: Steve Kullback * Stop-Motion Art Directors: Charles Chiodo, Peter Ferk * Stop-Motion Director: Stephen Chiodo * Stop-Motion Producer: Edward Chiodo * Stop-Motion Editor: Chris Roth * Stop-Motion Line Producer: Paul Kemp * Production Manager: Roger Medanich * Stop-Motion Director of Photography: Christopher Warren, Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Artist/Coordinator: Peter Ferk * Supervising Animator: Eric Leighton * Lead Animator: Teresa Drilling * Animators: Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Musa Brooker, Kent Burton * Assistants: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Stop-Motion: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra, Carol Koch, Charles Rivera * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush, Bryan Smith * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Additional Character Fabrications: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost, Dwight Roberts * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Digital Artists: Rich Ramazinski, Ben Goldman * Graphics: Ben Goldman * Fabricator: Rodd Matsui, Ernest Sheldon * Prop Fabrication: Amanda Visell, Michelle Valigura, Jeff Cupernell * Costumer: Terri Fluker * Painter: Heidi Luest * Rigs: John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Stop-Motion Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Stop-Motion Camera Assistant: Ken Thompson * Stop-Motion Intern/Storyboards: Van Ly * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III Digital Production Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Additional Computer Graphics Imagery Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard * Background Keys: Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Ken Nice, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Mei Tsao, Michael Humphries, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Cathy Hsu, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Peter Mong, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla * Additional Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * 2D Animation Processing: Robyn L. Roberts * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Compositing/Digital File Services: James "JR" Russell * Digital Film Print: Brandy Hill * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts Clean-Up Animation * Supervising Character Leads: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Joe Roman, David Feiss, Andrew Schulz, Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, James A. Davis, Bill Berg, Renee Holt, Brian Clift * Character Leads: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri, John Williamson, Andre Tougas, Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Jesus Cortes, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols, Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu, Tracy Mark Lee, Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel, Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower, James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady, Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes, Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Robert O. Corley, James Fujii, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer, Allison Hollen * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdown: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Visual Effects Animators: John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki, Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * 3-D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * 3-D EFX Animators: David A. Bossert, Ed Coffey, Steve Moore, Dan Chaika, Daniel E. Wanket * Animating Assistants Effects: Dan Lund, Dan Chaika, Colbert Fennelly * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Airbrush: John Emerson * Pre-Production Effects Development: David A. Bossert, Christopher Jenkins Additional Visual Effects Animation * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Ed Coffey, Tom Hush, Garrett Wren, Steve Moore, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Marlon West, Allen Blyth, James DeV. Mansfield, Troy A. Gustafson, Jazno Francoeur, Mauro Maressa, Brice Mallier, Jeff Howard, David "Joey" Mildenberger, Peter DeMund, Joseph F. Gilland * Key Assistant Effects Animators: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Steve Starr, Mark Barrows, Sean Applegate, John Huey * Assistant Effects Animators: Michael Jones, Daniel E. Wanket, Kris Brown, Tony West, Graham Woods, Kristine Humber, Joseph Christopher Pepe, John David Thornton, Michael G. Duhatschek, Geoffrey C. Everts, Joan Doyle, Ty Elliott, Ray Hofstedt, David Lyons * Effects Breakdown: James Goss, Phillip D. Vigil, Elizabeth Holmes, Paitoon Ratanasirintrawoot, John O'Hailey, Stella P. Arbelaéz Tascón, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro * Effects Inbetweeners: Adeboye Adegbenro, Tatiana Kellert, Kang Tae Kim, Mike Milligan, Kimberly Burk, John Fargnoli, Ida C. Voskanian, Jay Shindell, Elsa Sesto-Vidal, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Casting by: Brian Chavanne Cast * Julia Sweeney as Pat Riley * Dave Foley as Chris * Charles Rocket as Kyle Jacobsen * Kathy Griffin as Herself * Julie Hayden as Stacy Jacobsen * Timothy Stack as Doctor * Mary Scheer as Nurse * Beverly Leech as Mrs. Riley * Tim Meadows as KVIB-FM manager * Phil LaMarr as Stage manager * Larry Hankin as Postal supervisor * Kathy Najimy as Tippy * Jerry Tondo as Sushi chef * Mitch Pileggi as Concert Guard * Additional Voices by: Dean and Gene Ween * Loop Groop: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Senior Manager Production: Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers * Story / Clean-up: Angelique N. Yen * Editorial: Brian Behling * Layout: Tod Marsden * Animation: Stephanie L. Parker * Sweatbox / Video Reference: Rebecca Pahr Huntley * Effects / Video Reference: Shelly Amoroso * Computer Graphics Imagery / 3D Effects: Kirk Bodyfelt * Backgrounds / Animation Check: Karenna Mazur * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton * Communications: Dorothy McKim * CAPS & Retakes Assistant Manager: Jill Johnson * Recording / Scoring: Marcia Gwendolyn Jones * Florida Layout / Background: Paul Steele * Florida Clean Up: Sheri Croft * Florida Animation / Effects: Matthew Garbera * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Additional Florida Clean Up: Paul Lanum Coordinators * Communications: Onil Alfredo Chibás * Florida Post-Production CAPS: Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Caps Management * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Thomas Baker, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistants: Kimberley Gray, Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Florida Scene Planning Supervisor: John Cunningham * Florida Scene Planning: Mary Lescher * Florida Scene Planning Assistant: Karen N. Austin * EFX Data Entry: Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Barbara Wiles * Animation Checkers: Mavis Shafer, Karen Hepburn, Gary G. Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Pat Connolly-Sito, Denise M. Mitchell, Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn * Florida Animation Check Supervisor: Laurie Sacks * Florida Animation Checking: Albert Francis Moore, Victoria Winner Novak * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Florida 2D Animation Processing: Dave Felling Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Modelists: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Debra Y. Siegel, Irma Cartaya * Color Model Assistants: Debbie Jorgensborg, Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery * Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor: David J. Zywicki * Color Model Mark-up: Sherrie Cuzzort, Cindy Finn, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor: Karen N. China * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, David Braden, Lynnette E. Cullen, Val D'Arcy, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Corey Fredrickson, Michael Alan McFerren, David J. Rowe * Florida Digitizing Mark-up: Michael Lusby * Florida Digitizing Camera Operators: Gary W. Smith, Barbara J. Poirier, Jason Leonard Robert Buske Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Irma Velez, Karen L. Hudson, Grace H. Shirado * Paint Mark-up: Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Leslie Hinton, Karan Lee-Storr, Sarah-Jane King, Gale A. Ralegh, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Renee Alcazar, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Lea Dahlen, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Christina Frazier, Paulino, Irene Lavelle-Gringeri, Brendan Harris, Stevie Hirsch, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Randy McFerren, Harlene Mears, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Tanya Moreau, Karen Lynne Nugent, Bill Ohanesian, Rosalinde Praamsma, Bruce Phillipson, Patrick Sekino, Don Shump, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt Tjarno Teegarden, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Arthur Zaslawski * Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Final Check Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Janette Hulett, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisors: Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening, Dolores Pope, Earl Scott Coffman, Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening California / Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Trainees * Layout: Scott Uehara * EFX: Lisa A. Reinert * Color Models: Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisors: Christopher Gee, Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill, Michael F. Lehman * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Florida Camera Operator: Andrew Simmons Music # "It's Pat Theme" - Christina Zander, Julia Sweeney, Cheryl Hardwick # "Walz Pompadour" (written by Tom Elliot) # "Poem of Crickets" (written by 長沢 勝俊 (Katsutoshi Nagasawa)) # "Delta Swelter" - Gary Fletcher, Paul Jones, Dave Kelly, Tom McGuinness, Bob Townsend # "The Cool Look" - Johnny Hawksworth # "Brain Women" - Mark Mothersbaugh # "Everybody Loves Somebody" - Julia Sweeney # "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" - Aerosmith # "Le Freak" - Julia Sweeney # "Paero" - Phillippe Lhommt, Jacques Mercier # "Pork Roll, Egg and Cheese" - Ween # "How's It Gonna Be" - The Dead Milkmen # "Bring It to Me" - Collective Thoughts # "Don't Get 2 Close (2 My Fantasy)" - Ween # "You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me" - Gladys Knight & the Pips * Score Produced by: Alan Menken * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob, Martin Erskine * Vocal Arrangements and Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Additional Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin, Michael Starobin, Doug Besterman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Music Editing: Segue Music * Assistant Music Editor: Brion McIntosh * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Recording Assistants: Tom Hardisty, David Marquette, Paul Wertheimer * Orchestra Contractor: Ken Watson * Vocal Contractor: David Friedman * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Bruce Botnick, John Richards * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Dominic Fidelibus * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Music Recorded at: Todd-AO Scoring, Signet Sound Studios, The Hit Factory, Paramount Stage M, Sony Music Studios/New York * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Supervising Copyist: Dominic Fidelibus Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Dialogue Editors: Curt Schulkey, James Melton * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Sharon Smith Holley, Barbara Gerety, Eric C. Daroca, Audrey Chang, Jacqueline Kinney, Beth Collins-Stegmaier, Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Assistants: Matt Allen, Matthew Garbera, Rebecca Pahr Huntley, Leelannee Beckner, Heather Hutchinson, Sylvia Sanchez, Kirk Bodyfelt, Francine Luna, Christopher Tapia, Kevin L. Briggs, Gary Matanky, Manda Vinson, Cliff Freitas, Karenna Mazur, Angelique N. Yen, Joe Morris * Production Accountants: Andrea McCarthy Paul, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Administrator: Suzi Vissotzky * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Technology * Director of Technology: Paul Yanover * Senior Manager of Digital Production: Edward Kummer * Senior Manager of Digital Technology: Dean Schiller * Technology Manager Florida: Enrique Santos * CGI Software Development Manager: Peter DeVroede * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Director of Technical Facilities and Operations: Dave Inglish * Manager of Production Systems: David F. Wolf * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Production Technology Support: Raul Anayal, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Letha L. Burchard, Carol J. Choy, Earl Scott Coffman, Ben Croy, Michael R. Fodor, Todd Friedline, Mark W. Gilicinski, Kent Gordon, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Kee-Suk "Ken" Hahn, Bill James, Kevin E. Keech, R. Todd King, Jason S. MacDonald, Tony Matthews, Jack Muleady, Neil Okamoto, Alan A. Patel, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, John Stimson, Michael Sullivan, Joe Suzow, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Derek Elliott Wilson * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Additional Technology Staff: Nhi Hua Casey, David Coons, Scott Dolim, Dale Drummond, Bruce Hatakeyama, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Mark Jankins, Mark R. Kimball, Cathy McGowan Leahy, Edwin R. Leonard, Brad Lowman, David Remba, Cary Sandvig, James J. Sepe, Kevin P. Shauger, Scott S. Terek * Technical Facilities Support: Jeff Alden, Frank N. Bassi, Lawrence Chai, Randy Fukuda, Thomas Moore, Jr., John Outten, Marty Prager, Warren Lee Theriot, Phillip Wangenheim * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Designer and Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini, Dave Stone, MPSE, Weddington Productions * Special Sound Effects: John Pospisil * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Teresa Eckton, Donald Flick, Mary Ruth Smith, Ron Bartlett, Clayton Collins, Julia Evershade, Michael Benavente, Jessica Gallavan, J.H. Arrufat, Ron Bartlett, Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Oscar Mitt, Deirdre Hepburn * Additional Sound Effects by: Drew Neumann * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks: Buena Vista Sound East * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alicia Stevenson, Catherine Rowe, Vanessa Theme Ament, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Rerecording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixers: Bob Baron, Doc Kane, Vince Caro, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Recorded in: Ultra Stereo * Stereo Consultants: Bruce Murphy, Daniel W. Victor * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling and motion software for computer generated imagery by: Alias Research Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timers: Dale Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation, Pacific Title * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Title Design by: Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden * Live-Action Reference: Robb Willoughby, Robina Ritchie, Sherri Stoner, Dan McCoy, Peter Hastings, Barry O'Neill * Dance Sequence Models: Mary Anderson, Duane May, Aurorah Alain Drinco, Marv Oedy, Jamie Torcellini, Peter Fitzgerald, Stefanie Roos, Kim Wolfe, Lance McDonald, Leslie Woodies * Live-Action Video Crew: Al Vasquez, David Weiss, Pat Ferraioli, Dan Buchanan * Props: David Weiss * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projection: Don Henry * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Filmed in: Panavision * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy, Bill Schultz, Mary Harrington, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * Special Thanks: Screen Australia, Epic Games, Crunchyroll, AMD, Click Management, James Bailey, Tish Lerdwichagul, Invinicible Worldwide, Unsw Taido, Tony Alda, Jeannie Avery, Mr. Griffith, Oak Hills Elementary School, Jessica Stevens, Shannon Chang, Bruce Franklin, Crew & Volunteers of the S.S. Lane Victory, Michael Melby, Justin Berfield, Loren Berfield, Troy Power, Jun Chung * Country of first publication: United States of America is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: A2FDDBBA-9293-49A0-BEA0-39409F33E30B.jpeg * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCIV Touchstone Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from Walt Disney Records A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Ending Logos 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg 6D84F517-D605-4F31-AB1F-889A061AD8BD.png 4CE2502C-E570-4BFF-90F6-8B3EEC5376C6.jpeg * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Animation Studios * Touchstone Pictures Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated PG